Artemis Fowl: A Darker World
by extra short
Summary: It has been 10 years since TLC and Holly and Artemis are finding it hard to get used to all the changes.....
1. Prologue

****

AN; hi guys! I desisted to publish this story here! The first chapters rotten! I wrote this a while ago by the way….

Disclaimer: (not putting 1 in every chappy!) ARTEMIS FOWL AND CO. ARE NOT MINE!!!!!

--------------

The world changes, as we all know, as the years go by. Not only the world but also the people on, or under, it. But if you had been floating around in limbo, as Artemis Fowl and Holly Short once done, for a few years would you change? I don't think so. But what stops your friends and people you know from changing? Nothing. So, if you had been floating around in limbo for three years you would probably come back to see that the world had changes. This is what Artemis Fowl and Holly Short were going to find out.

-------------

****

AN: ok, I know! It's really short! But……did you guys know that when I first wrote this that took me an hour? AN HOUR!!!! That was my first writers block…..


	2. Jonathon and Finian

****

AN: it DOES get better! I promise!

------------

Fowl Manor,

Dublin,

Ireland.

Artemis Fowl the second was not a _playful _person. His idea of fun and having a good time was making new technology or braking into Foaly's files.

This proved to be a problem whenever his two little brothers, Jonathon and Finian, wanted to play with him. Which had, sadly, proven to be a lot of the time.

Since the return from his visit to Hybras, Artemis' parent had encouragedhim to interact more with his siblings. Once his refusal was voiced his parents _forced _him to interact with the twins. This resulted with Artemis having to baby sit, with the help of Butler, of course.

Artemis had taken a generous amount of help from Butler by placing the twins in his hands, full time.

Now, as Butler sat down the stairs with the two look-alikes, Artemis sat in his study, doing one of his ever so _fun _activities.

The studies door flew open.

Artemis winced.

__

Not again!

Jonathan and Finian stood at the entrance, staring at Artemis wide eyes.

"Artemis!" whined Finian, the youngest of the two, "Jonathon stole my crayons!"

Artemis grimaced. His brother may look like him, but they were showing no sighs of high intelligence such as his.

"Butler!" called Artemis, not wanting to deal with the conundrum of the crayon type.

Domovoi Butler ran up stairs as fast as he could, which, I am sorry to say, was not very fast. The bodyguard had grown weak and old and was not as fit as he used to be.

"Yes, Artemis?" he panted.

"What are dumb and dumber doing here?" Artemis asked, referring to his brothers.

"I was making lunch and left them alone. They must have came up stairs."

"I see," he said, picking up his laptop so Jonathon couldn't reach it.

"Shall I take them down stairs?"

"Yes please."

Butler lifted the twins with a touch of difficulty. He made his way to the main hall and then stopped.

"One more thing," the bodyguard said.

"Yes."

"Minerva's here."

Artemis nodded.

He closed his laptop and prayed to god that Foaly wouldn't call so he could interject another _girlfriend _joke.

---------------

****

AN; how was that?


	3. Aldo Adamson

****

AN: ok, 3rd chapter today! Yay!!!!

-------------------

Haven City,

The Lower Elements.

Captain Holly Short of section 8 crouched a little lower behind a wall. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. The LEP suits may not be as the Section 8 suits but they were a lot cooler.

Holly winced. She didn't like thinking about her old job, it made her feel guilty.

When Holly had returned from Hybras, the LEP had offered her her old job back. She had refused and told them that she was going to remain as a PI with Mulch and Doodah. This, of course, was not true. Holly had taken the rank as Captain for Section 8 instead. She should really feel that guilty, Mulch and Doodah were better off without her.

Admittedly, Section 8 was better to work for than the LEP. Firstly, you got a far better pay. And also nothing they did was illegal, considering that there wasn't meant to be a Section 8.

"Yeah, I'll call you back tomorrow," came a voice, snapping Holly back to reality.

A gnome stood just round the corner from where she was. The gnome in question was Aldo Adamson. He was charged with theft and attempted murder and it was Holly's job to bring him in.

She grinned behind her visor. He just needed to take one more step then she could jump him…

He crossed the street.

For the second time in so many minutes, Holly winced. She'd have to go at him, guns blazing.

She jumped to her feet and pulled out her Neutrino 7000. That's one that had changed while she was gone; better weapons.

"Freeze!" she barked, raising her gun, "Aldo Adamson, you are under arrest with the charge of theft and attempted murder!"

The gnome stared at Holly wide eyed, trying to figure out what to do.

Once he made up a plan, Aldo put it to Action. He ran.

__

It's never easy, is it? she asked herself, starting to run after him.

The thing you should know a bout gnomes is that they're not the fastest of fairies. This was confirmed by Aldo's miserable attempt to sprint.

Holly on the other hand was fast. And not the kind of fast that wins you your school's sports day race. More like the kind of fast that wins you the world athletics championship.

So it didn't take her long to catch up with the gnome and pin him to a wall.

But he wasn't gong down easy.

"Like some girlie is going to stop me," he grunted, punching her in the stomach.

He tried to run again. Tried, but failed because that when the _girlie _go a hold of him.

"What did you say?" she growled, ignoring the pain in her stomach.

Holly didn't wait for an answer, instead she punched him full force one the face. This knocked him into the building behind them, smashing the glass window as he went.

It just a shame that the building was Police Plaza.

-----------------------

****

AN; was that ok? I maybe get a review from SOMEONE….please!


	4. The new commander

****

AN: yay!!!!! I'm back! Ok, a special thanks to everyone(two people!) who reviewed!!!

Drum roll!

------------------

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

Five minutes earlier.

"Congratulations on becoming commander, Trouble," said Foaly as they walked through one of Police Plaza's halls.

When Ark Sool was _dismissed _from his post as commander there had been a lot of arguments over who would become his replacement. It had been between Trouble and Vinyaya. The vote results had just came in. With four out of five votes…Vinyaya had won. But she had told them that she was plenty happy as a council member and gave the job To Trouble.

"I can't screw this up," Trouble said, "You know how the council feels about be being commander. If I make one mistake then I'm back to being a major."

The council had not been best pleased with the job going to him. They thought that having someone so young in command would lead to mistakes, mistakes they could afford.

"So what's the plan?" the centaur asked.

"Follow the rules."

They were in the main hall of Police Plaza now.

"Good luck," said Foaly, "And you'll have to make sure that Police Plaza doesn't get wrecked."

They laughed weakly at the thought of it.

"What are the odds of that happening?" Trouble said, still chuckling.

One of the windows smashed and a body flew in.

"Right on cue," commented Foaly.

A gnome lay on the ground. He wasn't unconscious, he didn't even appear to be hurt. Well, not that badly.

Another figure stepped through the window. Definitely a female. She was dressed in a black uniform with advanced equipment hanging from her belt.

The gnome was on his feet now, ready to make another run for it. But the girl grabbed his wrist, twisted it and pinned him to the floor.

"You are under arrest!" she barked, her voice somewhat familiar.

Trouble was flabbergast. There was only one girl who could take someone down like that…

****

Five minutes later.

"The next time you pull a stunt like that I'll have your badge!" barked the Section 8 commander.

Holly still had her helmet on and visor down. Which was good, because she was smirking like hell.

"Now go and tell the commander that you'll pay for it with your own salary!" he barked.

Holly nodded and made her way towards the commander.

She took off her helmet as she walked.

__

Frond, those things are hotter than a fried stink worm!

She was behind the commander now.

"Excuse me, Commander," Holly said, trying to sound professional. "But we are very sorry about the damage and the window will be paid for."

He turned round and Holly was quite surprised to see it was Trouble Kelp.


	5. The fortress of magic

****

AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I AM BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!!!

------------------

For some reason Trouble found himself smiling. That usually happened when he seen Holly, but he didn't know why.

Holly blinked. "I didn't know you were the new commander."

"The vote results just came in," Trouble said, grinning. "So, how's things at Section Eight?"

"Section Eight?" Holly said, trying to act as if she didn't know why he was talking about.

"Save it, Captain," he said, "Foaly told me about it."

"Always with the formalities are we, _Commander_?"

Trouble drew a breath to respond.

"Come see this, guys!" came Foaly's voice before Trouble could say anything.

The centaur made his way back to the Ops booth, a somewhat happy bounce to his steps.

"Shall we go?" asked Holly, "Or are peasants such as I not allowed into the LEP's fortress of magic?"

Trouble pulled a face. "By fortress of magic I suppose you mean the Ops booth."

****

Ops booth.

The_ fortress of magic _didn't seem too magical when they reached it. Empty bottles of juice and food packets lay everywhere.

"Typical Foaly," muttered Holly, as her and Trouble made their way gingerly to where Foaly was.

When they seen wht the centaur had been nattering on about they grinned.

On a laptop screen was the face of none other than Artemis Fowl. But what made them grin was that Minerva Paradizo was sitting next to him.

__

And here comes the girlfriend jokes, thought Holly.

"So how are you and your _girlfriend_, Artemis?" smirked Foaly.

Artemis sighed.

"Why did you call me?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if it was the _Hilton _or the _Thistle_?"

Artemis was confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

The centaur grinned. "I was just wondering where you and Minerva got your hotle room."

Holly, Trouble and Foaly double over laughing.

Artemis growled and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the picture changed.

"What the…" Foaly muttered but then started to growl when he realized who it was. "Sool!" he spat.

"Hello, civilian," said the ex-commander.

"What do you want?" interjected Holly.

"That's not a very nice way to say hello is it, Miss Short?" responded Sool. "And I'm calling to send out a warning."

"So you interrupted my girlfriend jokes to give us a warning?" said Foaly. "Could you not have just emailed us, or something?"

"No!" Sool barked. "I'm warning you because I am going to my revenge. One way or the other!"

"Is that it?" Foaly asked.

"Well, yes," came the response.

"Are you sure? No monologue?"

"No."

"Good God!" You're just as crap as a bad guy as you were as a good guy!" and with that Foaly cut him off line and was back to Artemis and Minerva.

"Did you guys see that?" the centaur asked.

"Yes," Minerva said.

Foaly sighed. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Holly nodded. "Time to save the world…again!"


	6. The plan

****

AN: eh…reviews would be nice! Please! cries

---------------------

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements.

Foaly grinned as Artemis and Minerva entered, followed by Butler.

"Hi guys!" Holly said, greeting her friends.

Foaly's greeting was a little less polite.

"Why don't you give each other a kiss?" smirked Foaly, not realizing the joke was getting a little old.

Butler couldn't resist adding to it.

"They don't need to give each other a kiss," said the bodyguard, "They were doing it for the journey in the car."

Foaly was in hysterics.

"Can we get to business?" growled the Irish youth, neither confirming or denying what Butler had just said.

"Sure," said Foaly, considering another _girlfriend _needle.

****

Five minutes later.

"So basically," Holly said, trying to get the plan straight. "We find Sool, kick ass, destroy some machines and it's over?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Foaly said.

"Because everything always turns out so simple," the elf said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Trouble entered the Ops booth.

"I just got order from the council," he said.

"And?" Minerva said.

"_And_," Trouble growled, "I've to go and find Sool with another officer."

"Who's the officer?" Butler asked.

"Well," he said slowly, "She's not really an officer anymore."

All eyes lay on Holly.

"What do you say, Holly?" Trouble asked. "Will you work with the LEP one last time?"

Holly bit her lip. She didn't _have_ to go along with it, but it was their best plan.

"That depends," she said.

"On what?" Trouble asked.

She grinned. "Only if I get to drive the shuttle."


	7. Old memories

****

AN; and, again, I thank the very few people who reviewed.

--------------

Holly entered the Ops booth with her old Recon uniform on. She had split emotions at this point of time. She was happy because she was doing what she was best at. Not a night went by with out Holly imagining herself in felid again, holding a Neutrino in her hand and having a set of wings strapped to her back. She was slightly upset because it brought back old memories; some good, some bad. If you have ever had to quit your job and then have to return for some reason, then you'll understand what Holly was feeling. And if you haven't; god you're lucky.

"Are you ok?" someone asked, bringing Holly back to reality.

She spun round sharply. It was Trouble.

"Yeah, fine," Holly said, "Just thinking."

Trouble smiled at her. Holly felt an odd feeling in her stomach. It wasn't a bad odd, in fact it was rather nice; like butterflies.

"About what?" he asked.

"My days in Recon."

Her eyes sparkled as she said this, casing Trouble's heart to race.

"Like that time when we had a food fight in the canteen," Holly continued, "Then Root came in and you hit him in the face with a cake."

They started to laugh.

"Or the time," Trouble said, "When you sat on your office chair and it collapsed because Foaly had loosened the screws for an April Fools day joke."

"Yeah. So then, to get him back, I let off a stink bomb in the Ops booth and everyone thought he had farted!"

They were laughing uncontrollably now.

"So many memories," Holly said.

"So why don't you make some more?" Trouble asked, "Why don't you come back to the LEP?"

Holly looked up sharply, shocked by the question.

They starred into each others eyes.

Holly opened her mouth to attempt an answer but she was interrupted by Foaly.

"That's the shuttle ready," the centaur said.

The two elves nodded and followed him to the shuttle bay, not making eyes contact.

****

Chute Terminal E56; Reykjavik, Iceland.

Chute E56 was not what you would call the most popular place. The main reason for this was that it emerged in Reykjavik, the capital of Iceland. And, as we found out during the goblin revolution, fairies don't like the cold. The other reason for the lack of tourism was that the man who had done the interior decorating was a freak, might as well be blunt. He had decided to go the whole nine yards with the _ice _theme.

Holly tripped over yet another cuddly toy penguin.

"D'Arvit," she swore, just before Trouble caught her elbow. "Thanks," she said, smiling weakly.

"This is the shuttle," said Foaly, patting the shuttle fondly.

"Really?" said Artemis(who had came with Butler and Minerva to say goodbye) sarcastically. "For a second there I thought it was an ape."

Foaly muttered something about him being an ape.

Holly and Trouble put on their helmets.

Foaly held up the starter chip.

"Be careful, it's new."


	8. Chapter 8

"God this thing handles beautifully," Holly said, after putting her foot on the accelerator as hard as possible.

Trouble would have responded but he was too scared that if he said anything or made a sudden movement everything he had eaten the past 24 hours would have came back up.

There were a three safety procedures you had to follow while driving a shuttle;

__

1.Always wear a safety harness.

2.NEVER go faster than the recommended speed.

3.NEVER take sharp corners.

So far, two of those three rules had been broken. Guess which two.

Holly slammed the brakes.

"We're here!" she said in her cheerful tones.

The elves unbuckled their belt and put on their jackets and equipment.

"Any signal from Foaly?" Trouble asked.

"No," Holly said, "The flare are still too high."

The pair of them exited the shuttle and took the courtesy elevator to the surface.

They starred at the miles of pure white snow that lay ahead of thm.

Holly's feet throbbed just at the thought of having to walk all that distance.

****

Twenty minutes later.

They were rather close to a small town now.

"Should we turn on our anti-shield filters?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, good thinking," Trouble said.

They connected the wires for the filters and were faced with half a doozen goblins and a gnome.

The gnome was easy to recognize.

"You know what to do," Ark Sool said..

Two of the goblins stepped forward, grabbing an elf each.

The one holding Trouble pinned him to the ground.

"Got it boss," the goblin said, after removing something from Trouble's belt.

He through it to another goblin, who started to run towards the town.

Trouble was pulled back up.

"What do you want?" growled Holly.

Sool sighed, as Artemis might do to his siblings.

"I already told you," he said, "Revenge."

"So you're going to kidnap us to get it?" hissed Trouble.

"No," the ex-commander said, "I'm going to blame you."

Holly and Trouble gave him blank looks.

Sool sighed again.

"I'm going to blame you both for an explosion," he said.

Holly raised her eyebrows.

"So you're just copying Opal's plan?" she said, "God, you _are_ crap."

Sool stepped forward and slapped Holly.

Holly fell to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Trouble shouted.

The goblin that had ran to the town had came back now.

"Done it boss," the goblin said.

"Let's go," Sool ordered.

They walked away and left the two eves there.

"What do you think we're getting blamed for?" Trouble asked.

"I have no idea," Holly said.

That's when a bomb went off in the town.


	9. A video message

You may not think that an explosion is that bad. Well, it is. Three of the Peoples rules were broken;

__

1.Killing of mud men-or manslaughter.

2.Destruction of a human dwelling.

And,

__

Attempting to revel the People.

The last one might not be intentional, but it still happens and is the most serious of them all.

"Shit," the two elves said in perfect unison.

"We have to go!" Holly said.

She ran before Trouble could answer.

He ran after her.

__

God, Trouble thought, she's fast!

They both got into the courtesy elevator.

"What should we do?" Trouble asked.

Holly leaned against the elevator wall.

"Run," she said.

"Shouldn't we go back to Police Plaza?"

"No!" Holly said, "The bombs are registered into Foaly's computer, like the Neutrino. So to everyone else…"

"…it looks like we tried to destroy the town," Trouble completed.

Holly smiled.

"Exactly."

****

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The lower Elements.

"You are joking me," Foaly muttered, watching as Holly and Trouble ran after the explosion from one of Reykjavik's street cameras.

Artemis, Minerva, Butler and several council members stood behind him.

"I knew it!" cried Aaron, one of the eldest members of the council. "I knew Kelp was bad!"

"He's not bad," Vinyaya said, not looking too sure, "I'm sure there's a good reason for what Holly and Trouble did."

She turned to Foaly.

"Have we got any video from before the explosion?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the centaur replied.

"Don't you think there's just a little touch of de ja vous here?" Artemis asked.

There was a response of ten blank faces.

The prodigy sighed.

"It's like Miss Koboi's plan," he said. "Sool has blamed Holy and Trouble!"

That's when a video message came through Foaly's computer.

Ark Sool's face appeared on the LCD screen.

"Hello, again," said the gnome, "I am going to make my first move to my plan very soon now. And when I do, it will take place in. Scotland. You have been warned."

The picture disappeared.

"It's obviously _not _Sool then," Aaron announced, "He said his _first _move."

"It could be a trap!" cried Minerva.

"You're just making excuses!" called another council member.

"I call a Council meeting!" said Vinyaya.

The members left the room, leaving Artemis, Butler, Minerva and Foaly alone.

Foaly looked at the computer screen in silence, as though the answer to their problem would appear on the screen.

That's when he noticed a small flashing icon in the corner of the screen.

__

She didn't, thought Foaly_, clicking on the icon._


	10. Chapter 10

****

Inside the LEP shuttle,

Two minutes earlier.

"It will take place in Scotland. You have been warned," said Ark Sool's image before disappearing.

Holly spun round to face Trouble.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Get that video from Foaly's computer?"

Holly smiled.

"Foaly showed me a while ago."

Trouble nodded.

A video message came up on the laptop screen.

"You almost had me fooled, Holly," Foaly's image said. "I almost didn't notice that you two were watching the video."

Holly smiled weakly.

"You noticed then?"

"Yes, Holly, I noticed."

"It wasn't us who set of the explosion," Trouble said. "It was Sool."

"I know," Foaly said, "But the Council don't think so."

Trouble winced.

"But I have a plan," the centaur said.

"You mean Artemis has a plan?"

"Yes."

"So…"

"Well," Foaly said, "You know those ears designed for Section Eight? Put them on and pose as humans."

"Ok," Holly said, "But where is it in Scotland?"

After a minute of typing Foaly answered.

"I've traced it to Englinton Castle, Irvine."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem," Foaly said, about to cut off.

"Wait!" Holly cried.

The centaur stopped.

You do know it wasn't us, don't you?"

He smiled.

"Of course."

He turned of the camera.

"D'Arvit, Holly!" Trouble cries, "Can't you go a little slower?"

"No!"

She slammed the brakes.

"OK," Holly said, "I'll give you a set of ears."

"What do the do?" he asked.

Holly stooped down next to him and started to put them on for him.

"They form your ears into the shape of a humans," she said, "Foaly's invention."

"D'Arvit!" Trouble cried as Holly placed the ears into position, "That's swore!"

His hand flew up to his ears. On top of Holly's hands.

The two elves froze.

__

His hands are on mine! Holly thought.

__

My hands are on hers! Trouble thought.

"Trouble?" Holly said, starting to get butterflies again.

"Yes?" he replied, his heart racing.

"Could you move you hands?"

He nodded and very slowly removed them.

They sat in silence as Holly fixed their ears.

"Are we ready?" Holly asked.

"No," Trouble said, "We still need to do one more thing."

--------------------

****

AN: ok, that's me updated 4 times today. I'll try to update again soon…


	11. A TV report

****

AN: yay!!!! I updated! WOOHOOOO!

Ok, thank to everyone who reviewed

-----------

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements.

Artemis was not best pleased. It wasn't very often his answers were wrong. In fact his answers were never wrong. But, not ten minutes ago, he had suggested that Sool was behind the whole thing and he had been proven wrong.

He fumed silently.

Something had to be done.

"I suggest…" the prodigy started.

"Shut up!" growled Foaly, "We're trying to hear this!"

"In other news," came Jane Bloom's voice, a news reporter, from the TV. in the Ops booth. "It has been reported that Commander Trouble Kelp and Ex-Captain Holly Short have attempted to expose the People by setting off a bomb in Reykjavik, Iceland. Remainders of the bomb have been collected by Retrieval and some mind wipes have been issued. The Council say that actions will be made towards this. That's all for the moment. This is Jane Bloom with the evening news, goodnight."

Holly and Trouble stared blankly at the TV in the shuttle.

If Holly and Foaly had been in the same room they both would have muttered the same word,

"Fuck."

****

----------

AN: sorry that it was so short…..


	12. Baseball bats

****

Eglinton Castle's Entrance,

Irvine,

Scotland,

Ten minutes later.

Going to Eglinton Castle was not what you'd call the social event of the year. It wasn't a theme park of any kind. All it was was a castle with two parks and a lot of trees and places you could walk.

The two elves stood at the entrance.

And by entrance I don't mean; a glorious golden gate with someone dressed up handing out free balloons.

I mean; a run down brown fence with some guy standing there. He even picked his nose, if you wee lucky.

Thet walked through the _entrance_.

There wasn't much conversation between them, so Trouble tried giving it a go.

"So…" he said, "How's…life?"

"Life?" Holly echoed, "Well, there's a crazy gnome after me and my friends, I'm this close to getting fired from Section Eight, Foaly's being serious about this mission so we're fucked and I still haven't paid my apartment rent."

"In case you didn't know, Holly," Trouble smirked, "The textbook answer is; _fine thanks. How's your life?"_

"Fine thanks. How's your life?" she retorted.

"Fine thanks."

They continued to walk until they walked past a pay phone that was ringing.

Holly and Trouble exchanged looks, until Holly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Short."

Holly winced. Sool.

"What do you want?" Holly growled.

"I just called to say; look behind you."

She turned around to see two goblins. One had a hold of Trouble, covering his mouth. The other had a rather large baseball bat. Guess who got hit with it?

****

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements.

"No, I do not want to play _footy_ when I get home," Artemis said down the phone. He had decided to phone home.

He looked at Butler and covered the mouth piece.

"What's _footy_?" he asked.

"Football," the body guard said.

The prodigy's face remained blank.

Butler sighed.

"A sport."

That's all Artemis had to hear.

"No! I'm _not _playing football!"

"Please?" begged Finian, "Dad plays it with us!"

Artemis was walking around while he spoke to them.

"No! I'm not playing!" he growled.

"Please?" said Jonathon.

"No!"

Artemis tripped up on something-or, if you want to be specific, Foaly's foot- and fell over, searing as he fell.

Both the twins heard it.

"Artemis taught us new words!" cries Jonathon, delighted, "Wait til mummy hears!"

They hung up.

Artemis lay on the floor, muttering about instable centaurs


	13. Magic

****

Eglinton Castle,

Ten minutes later.

Holly stirred when she felt sparks go through her.

Magic.

She slowly opened her eyes and seen Trouble kneeling in front of her. He was placing his hand on her face and giving her his magic. She reached out her hand and put it on his. She was still weak.

He was a bit shocked but held her hand.

"It'll be ok, Holls," he said, soothingly. "You just got a hit on the head."

"Where are we?" she asked shakily, still holding his hand.

"Sool's keeping us here until the others get here."

"Then what?" Holly whispered.

"I don't know."

But he did know, and it involved a big gun and a lot of screaming.

****

Chute terminal E5; Scotland.

"So we're going after Holly and Trouble, who have been blamed for the explosion, in hope of finding Sool?" Mulch asked.

"Yes," Artemis said, "Are you two up for it?"

Mulch looked at his partner, Doodah Day, who nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "We're in."

"Good," Foaly said, practically throwing the team into the suttle. "Enjoy, yourselves! Bring me back a present!"

Artemis stood in the centre of the shuttle and looked to see who was driving.

He paled.

Artemis spun round to get a seat, but there was none vacant.

"Sorry, Artemis," Minerva said, "But there's no more seats back here."

Artemis would have went for the co-pilots seat, but that was when Mulch slammed the accelerator.


	14. Guns blazing

****

Eglinton Castle,

Five minutes later.

The hall that the two elves were incarcerated in was not glamorous, like everything else in this adventure. It was green with a brown door. Not much of a view.

Trouble sat there, seeing if there was a way out.

Holly was sleeping in his arms. She seemed to not be in the best of shape.

She moved a little closer to him. She was so beautiful.

__

No! Trouble told himself_, Holly is just a friend!_

But as he looked at her he couldn't help but think otherwise.

****

Just outside Chute E5,

Ten minutes later.

"You can't do that!" cried Minerva, "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry," Artemis said, "But we need to keep it low. We need me and Butler, for obvious reasons, and we need Mister Day in case we need a quick escape."

"So I'm stuck here with…that?!" she barked, pointing to Mulch, who was sniffing a chicken.

"Yes," Artemis said simply and closed the shuttle door.

Mulch and Minerva looked at each other.

"So," Mulch said, trying to make conversation, "How's things in France?"

""Fine," Minerva said, "How's things in the fridge?"

****

Outside the green building.

"So I'll go in for Holly and Trouble while you two go get some transportation," Butler said.

"Ok," they said in perfect unison.

They nodded and departed.

Butler creped along side the building. The hunt. There was nothing like it.

He was a little displeased about leaving his charge, but there was nothing he could do about it now.He burst through the double doors, guns blazing.


	15. The great escape

****

The car park.

"So you're just going to hijack a car and drive off with it?" Artemis asked the pixie.

"Yes."

The genius sighed.

"Well, sometimes the simplest of plans is the best of plans."

The pixie sat in the drivers seat, looking at Artemis as he sat next to him.

"What?" Doodah asked.

Artemis sighed. Again. "Good plan."

"Well, why didn't you just say that?"

He started the engine and turned to Artemis.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," Doodah warned.

"And why's that?" interjected Artemis.

"Because I'm too small to see where I'm going."

He slammed the accelerator and Artemis seen that _bumpy _was only the light way to but it.

****

Inside the green building.

Butler entered and found an almost empty room. Two elves sat in the corner.

"Well, that was the easiest fire fight I've ever been in," the manservant muttered as he made his way towards Holly and Trouble, slightly disappointed.

Holly was fully awake by now and was more then ready to go.

"Artemis and Doodah will be here with some form of transportation soon," Butler said.

That's when a Transit made a hole in the wall.

****

Inside the shuttle.

Minerva was starting to get nausea from the sound of Mulch's eating.

That was pretty much the only thing you could hear, now that they had abandoned all hope of making conversation.

Which was good, because they might not have heard the noise that came next.

__

BANG!

It was only a slight noise but they still heard it.

"What was that?" Minerva said, jumping to her feet.

"Let's go see if they need any help!" suggested Mulch.

Minerva nodded and they both ran outside.

__

Finally! Minerva thought_, I'm away from Turkey the food slayer!_

****

Inside the Transit,

Two minutes earlier.

There was a two man riot in the car.

"Give me the steering wheel!" barked Artemis, who's foot was actually on top of it, "You can't see where you're going!"

"No!" Doodah shouted back, driving over another picnic table. "And it doesn't help that your elbows in my face!"

"It was you who put me like this!"

Doodah would have answered, but that's when he drove into the building they were trying to reach.

Dust when everywhere.

Butler, Holly and Trouble were giving them strange looks.

Doodah rolled down the window and poked his head out.

"It's ok," the pixie called, "It's only a transit!"

****

----------

AN: ok, there is 3 more chappys left. I'll update soon(probably tomorrow)

R&R


	16. Goblin kebabs

****

AN: _READ THIS NOTE!!! _OK, chapter 13 and 14 were the same(a special thanks to Holly25Trouble for noticing that) so, chapter 13 has been changed.

-----------------

"Well that's ok then," commented a voice from the entrance.

Everyone spun to see who it was, as if they didn't already know.

Sool stood there with about fifty goblins behind him.

****

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements.

"This is going to be a close one," Foaly said, taking another bite out of his carrot.

****

Back with the others.

Butler signalled to Artemis to hide in the back of the car. Doodah followed suit.

"Get them," Sool order simply.

The goblins charged forward.

Holly, Trouble and Butler pulled out their weapons and started shooting.

****

Outside the green building.

"What are we going to do?" Mulch whispered, hearing shots being fired.

Minerva thought for a second.

"Have got a lighter?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

She grinned.

"Because I've got a plan."

****

Inside the green building.

Holly, Butler and Trouble crouched behind the transit, fixing their Neutrino's.

"Let's go," Holly said.

Trouble grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"You stay her," he said, in a soft but serious tone. "You could still have a concussion and I don't want you to get hurt."

Holly took his hand and smiled softly at him.

"I won't get hurt," she whispered, "I promise."

She stood up and ran out, shooting. Trouble and Butler followed her.

"There's too many!" Butler called, "We need a new strategy!"

As if his words were the magic words, the doors flew open.

Minerva and Mulch stood at the doors, looking rather full of themselves.

"Get out of the way!" Minerva shouted, pulling out a lighter.

Mulch pulled down his bum flap.

"He's gonna blow!" barked Butler, bomb diving out of the way.

Trouble grabbed Holly, pushed her to the floor and shielded her.

Minerva lit the lighter just as Mulch let out some gas causing a huge flame.

Next came the goblin kebabs.


	17. Cliche

****

Ten minutes later.

A LEP Retrieval team came to collect Sool and all the goblins.

"The Council wants to see you when you get back, Commander Kelp," said one of the retrieval officers, "You too, Miss Short."

The two elves nodded.

****

Ops booth,

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements.

"Typical," grunted Foaly, "A cliché ending to a cliché story. I'm sticking to my mud man soap operas."

He took another bite out of his carrot and changed the channel.

****

-----------

AN: ok, really short, I know. Ok, this was the seond last chappy! WOOOHOOOO!


	18. The End

****

AN: ok, this is the last chapter. So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me.

Hit the drums!

-----------------------

Fowl Manor,

Dublin,

Ireland,

An hour later.

Artemis entered Fowl Manor and made his way to the living room.

His mother, father and little brothers sat there.

Artemis looked at his family.

__

His family.

Maybe he could try to be a part of it a little more.

He winced. This was going to be swore.

"Who wants to play football?" Artemis cried, trying to sound playful.

"Yay!" the twins cried, jumping up and practically pummelling Artemis.

****

Police Plaza,

Haven City,

The Lower Elements,

Two hours later.

Commander Trouble Kelp and Holly Short came out from the Council's Auditorium. Or, to be more specific, Commander Trouble Kelp and _Major _Holly Short. The Council had apologised for the mix up and had even offered Holly as job as Major.

To Trouble's delight, she excepted.

Now they stood outside Holly's new office.

"I'm really glad you came back, Major," Trouble said.

"I'm glad to be back," Holly said, smiling.

They stood there a moment.

"Listen," Holly said, "I'd just like to say thank you. Thank you for protecting me back in Scotland. I owe you."

Trouble smiled.

She nodded and turned to go into her office.

"Holly wait!" he called.

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"There something I've been meaning to tell you," Trouble said, "It's…uh…that I…"

"Trouble?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Holly said and kissed him.

__

The End.

****

----------

AN: so, that's it. Finished. Complete. Done. Three cheer for me! Na, joking.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Til next time,

__

extra short


End file.
